General Evaluator
The general evaluator is evaluator of everything that takes place during the meeting. The responsibilities are large, but so are the rewards. The general evaluator role provides excellent practice in such leadership skills as critical thinking, planning, preparation and organization, time management, motivation, and team building. The general evaluator is responsible to the Toastmaster who will introduce you; at the conclusion of the evaluation segment of the meetings you will return control to him or her. You are responsible for the evaluation teams which consists of the Timer, Grammarian, Ah-Counter, speech- and leader Evaluators, and Table Topics Evaluator (if your club has one). The usual procedure is to have one speech Evaluator for each speech, but this is not necessary. You are free to set up any procedure you wish, but each evaluation should be brief, yet complete. Methods for conducting the evaluation sessions are limitless. Review Evaluator for ideas. Prior to the meeting * Check with the Toastmaster to find out how the program will be conducted and if there are any planned deviations from the usual meeting format. Remember, always be ready when the meeting starts. * Contact each Evaluator to brief them on their job, to tell them whom they will be evaluating and what evaluation format you will be using. Encourage them to prepare thoroughly for their role and to call their assigned Speaker to talk over any special evaluation requirements suggested in the manual for the speech. * During the briefing, emphasize that evaluation is a positive, helping act. As conscientious Toastmasters, their goal must be to help fellow Toastmasters develop their skills. Emphasize that evaluations should enhance or at least preserve the speaker's self-esteem. Refer to Evaluator for more information. * Call the remaining members of the evaluation team to remind them of their assignments. * Prepare a brief but thorough talk on the purpose, techniques and behests of evaluation (for the beneft of the guests). Evaluation is a positive experience designed to help people overcome weak habits and add power to good ones. At the meeting * Ensure that the individual evaluators have the speakers’ or leaders’ manuals, that they understand the project objectives and how to evaluate them. * Greet all evaluators. lf an evaluator is absent, consult with the Vice President Education and arrange for a substitute. * Verify each speaker’s time and notify the Timer. * Sit near the back of the room to allow yourself full view of the meeting and its participants. During the meeting * Take notes on everything that happens (or doesn’t, but should). For example: ls the club’s property (e.g. trophies, banner, and educational material) properly displayed? lf not, why? Were there unnecessary distractions that could have been avoided? Create a checklist from which you can follow the meeting. Did the meeting, and each segment of it, begin and end on time? * Cover each participant on the program. Look for good and less-than-desirable examples of preparation, organization, delivery, enthusiasm, observation, and general performance of duties. Remember, you are not to reevaluate the speakers, though you may wish to add something that the evaluator may have missed. * Before Table Topics, you will be asked to stand and brief the audience on your team’s means and methods of evaluation. Describe what, why, and how your team will handle evaluations. * Identify the Grammarian, Ah-Counter, and Timer. Have these members briefly state the purpose of their jobs. * Request the Word of the Day, if your club has one. Depending on your club’s procedure, this may be an assigned Meeting Role or part the Grammarian’s responsibility. * When introduced to conduct the evaluation phase of the meeting, go to the lectern and introduce each speech Evaluator. After each recitation lead the applause, then thank the Evaluator for his or her efforts. * Give your general evaluation of the meeting, using the notes you took as suggested above. Phrase your evaluation so it is helpful and encouraging, yet motivates club members to implement the suggestions so the next meeting can be improved. You may wish to comment on the quality of evaluations. Were they positive, upbeats helpful? Did they point the way to improvement? Resource * Evaluator and resources therein. * A Toastmaster Wears Many Hats (Item 1167D, 6 pp, $1.00) * General Evaluations—District 72, New Zealand Category:Meeting Roles Category:Evaluator